The equestrian rebellion
by Kevlar Wing
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, go easy on me, I only own about 7 OC's, all other characters go to their respective owners though it will mainly just be the creator's of my little pony friendship is magic, this story will be set 20-25 years after the end of season 4, I hope you enjoy, the first chapters will be the pony profiles for my 6 OC's. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon guys, hurry up!" the young alicorn hollered to his friends who were falling behind.

Kevlar Wing and his 5 friends were the sons and daughters of old elements of harmony who were, at this age, too old to protect equestria.

since you've already learned his name, I might as well introduce him to you (the audience) first.

Kevlar wing was the alicorn son of Princess Twilight Sparkle and a changeling they simply called Joseph. Now you may be thinking, 'why a changeling?' well I'll tell you, Joseph was a changeling who always loathed chrysalis so he escaped from them while they scattered after Cadence and Shining Armor sent them flying, 2 years later Tirek attacked equestria but you know that story by now, and just 3 years after that Joseph was hiding in the everfree forest to stay hidden, until he forgot to check his surroundings and was caught off guard as Twilight found him while she was off to visit zecora, Twilight didn't know how or why a changeling was in equestria but Joseph ran away from her, a few days later she found him again and used her magic to keep him from escaping, she inquired why he was in equestria and Joseph explained that he hated chrysalis and detached from the changelings and hopefully find a better life, as twilight realized he was speaking the truth she asked him if he wanted to help her in some experiments, Joseph quickly agreed and after a few experiments twilight began to question herself if he really was just a helper, eventually she began to fall in love with Joseph and the 2 quickly came together, after a couple of quick years the 2 had a half-changeling foal, that's where Kevlar comes in, much like his mother he loved to study, but unlike her he didn't study the regular things, he preferred to study in combat, mathematics, and physics (despite there being an obvious lack of physics in equestria). and as Kevlar grew up he always wore a sort of mask that covered his entire face and he also wore a blackish grey hood so to all except his parents, and best friend his appearance was a mystery to all. Kevlar excelled in his magical capabilities with power so great is could rival that of celestia's. Kevlar's best Friends were the the other descendants of the elements.

age: 20

element of control: balance

likes: combat, reading, and pushing his limits

dislikes: war, assassins, and murder

favorite weapon: the 'dragon's tongue' pike

siblings: none

Best Friend: Diamond Claw

occupation: technically a prince, but he prefers to just keep Ponyville and his friends safe. (one time he had to hunt down and kill every last Diamond dog because they abducted his friend Forest Striker)

reason why he doesn't like being seen without his cloak and mask: when he learned of the changeling's attack on Canterlot Kevlar was afraid that the older ponies would hate him due to his changeling-esque appearance.

looks (under cloak and mask): Kevlar is pitch black, has a changeling's legendary holes in the hooves, he has no tail, and he has a green-ish purple mane.

looks (with cloak and mask): Kevlar's cloak is a grey-ish black and is made of a material that is amazingly similar to, well, Kevlar, as for his mask, his mask seems to be a pure white color and covers his entire face, he usually only takes it off when he's alone, or hanging out with just his parents or Diamond Claw.

personality:Kevlar is always one step ahead of his friends, he's even managed to find out how and why murders happen WEEKS before the royal guard does, in a way, you could say that Kevlar could predict the future, but he usually ignores that ability of his to keep life surprising. Kevlar always preferred to practice combat training with his uncle shining rather than spending his time reading, that being said Kevlar isn't too well of a strategist, usually preferring to face enemies head on rather than sneaking up, but when he has to, he follows any strategy given to him if there is no other way to complete the mission.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this first chapter, I know it's short but the first 6 to 8 chapters will be pretty short considering I'm typing this up from scratch on the Doc. manager on this website, all feedback is appreciated, please let me know if you have an idea for the story to make it better, this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.


	2. Pony Profiles 2

Next in the group is also the youngest, his name; Brittle Apple

Age:15

Occupation:tends to the trees in the apple family's farm in Ponyville

parents: Applejack and Soarin'

Look: a light orange with a dark blue mane and tail

Mark: what looks to be an underdeveloped apple

siblings: none

Cousins: Bloody Blade, Forest Striker

personality: prefers to outsmart his rivals and enemies rather than facing them head-on, graduated high-school 2 years before any of his friends, sometimes a bit over his head in apple family pride.

Element of Control: Honor

Best Friend: Bloody Blade

strengths: tactics, all sorts of logical problems, ranged combat

weaknesses: those who anticipate his tactics, the lack of logic in equestria, insults aimed at the Apple Family, weak bones that snap easily (his)

Likes: Apples (duh), keeping pride in the apple family, races.

dislikes: slugs, Bullies, murder, and when logic doesn't solve a problem.

special abilities: can run at a speed faster than a Sonic Rainboom (for those of you who don't know, the sonic rainboom is a speeds of mach 10), is an expert at the slip-stream tactic in races, always able to knock all apples off of a tree with one kick/buck.


	3. Pony Profiles 3

Author's notes: 2 updates in one day, wow, new record for me, but anyway, this is character bio. #3, I hope you guys like it, and I'm sorry about how short last chapter was.

The next pony on the list is Bloody Blade

Age:17

parents:Pinkie Pie and Discord

looks: Being half-draconequus, Bloody has no solid appearance, at times he is a unicorn, other times he seems to be a Pegasus, and other times he looks like an earth pony, but he always had a griffon-like front left hoof and a lizard-like back right hoof, but the other hooves were normal ones. his face looked more like discords.

Siblings: nope, none

Element of control: Trust

cousins: Brittle Apple and Forest Striker

powers: being the son of basically pure chaos he has quite some odd abilities, but his most known are those that his father had as well, which included chocolate rain, the ability to make ponies act the complete opposite of themselves (also known as 'discorded'), and just cause the most random things to happen, such as a sandwich that flies faster than the wonderbolts (he always loved that one).

Personality: Bloody was always one to act in the strangest ways, being how both of his parents were random, but at time he just liked to relax and visit his aunt Fluttershy, along with his cousin Forest and his Uncle Big Macintosh (spoilers for Forest's bio.). Bloody though always loved to play small pranks on other residents of Ponyville, though Bloody never went past sneaking up on his friends. Bloody was more or less of a less serious pony, but whenever his friends are in trouble he is never afraid to step in and pull out a switch blade he had with him at all times

Mark: Bloody's is probably the most disturbing of them all, Bloody's was 2 razor sharp knives and one sword stabbed into a pony's skull, whenever a pony saw his mark they would always feel uncomfortable around him when they think of HOW he got his mark, but he got it when defending Brittle, Kevlar, and Forest using a rusty knife he found when they were little.

likes: randomness, candy, getting others to like him, his switchblade.

dislikes: things that are over-planned, not having his switchblade with him, and staying still for too long.

strengths: always finds weapons around, permanently taking care of the biggest problems such as murderers, and making random things happen.

weaknesses: staying sane, telling the truth, likes to cut self sometimes just to see how much pain he can take (he always cuts the same spot of his front right hoof, if it was hit right there with something like a spear he would most likely lose his hoof/arm/leg).

Other information: Bloody loves to bake, and Bloody has a secret soft spot in his heart for the minority in equestria (half-pony hybrids, living creatures that are almost pony, but not quite).

Author's notes: and there's Bloody Blade for you, folks, also if you get the reference with the almost pony but not quite, it's original is almost human but not quite. (hint: creepypasta)


	4. Pony Profiles 4

A/N: just so everypony knows, I did NOT create Diamond Claw, his creator is fellow fanfiction writer king spike rules, with THAT out of the way, here's his biography.

Age: 20

Parents: Spike and Rarity

siblings: Gemstone (younger sister)

Best Friend: Kevlar Wing

Occupation: Captain of the Royal Guard.

looks: A tall half dragon, half pony. He has long, white mane that turned into spines running down his back with a light red horn., a light red coat with a pair a matching wings and clawed toes on both his front and back legs. He had a sword and wand as his cutie mark. His mouth in shaped like a dragons and he has a row of sharp teeth.

Personality: He's calm, kind, and easy going. He likes to break tense moments with jokes and loves to make ponies smile. But he can be dead series when he needs to be and has a skill for magic that could rival Twilight in her younger days. He's very close to his 'Aunt' Twilight and has studied under her for a few years.

Skills.: He's very good at magic, but is even better at a sword, which was taught to him by Shining Armor.

Likes: Eating Gems, Hanging with his friends, and jokes.

Dislikes: Jerks, ponies dying, and Sapphires (He's allergic to them.)

Element of Control: Respect

strengths: magic and sword combat, protecting his friends, leading the Royal Guard.

weaknesses: children, and by that I mean he can't stand to see any children get hurt and he will protect any with his life!

other notes: Diamond is Kevlar's most trusted friend, in such, Diamond is one of the 3 that have seen what Kevlar looks like under his mask and cloak, also Diamond has once saved Kevlar from a psychotic murderer, but they never saw or knew who it was.


	5. pony profiles 5, all the fillies there

A/N: Hey guys, just so I can get to the actual story, so today it will be the 3 mares/fillies of the group, also I'm starting posting in fimfiction as well.

Name: Gemstone

Family: Diamond Claw, Rarity, and Spike

Best Friend: Forest Striker

Element of Control: Equality

Age: 15

Personality: a lot like her mother, Gemstone is a fashionista and focuses on fashion, rather than essentials such as food or water, but Gemstone would always look out for her friends and lend a helping hoof if the work wasn't too 'dirty' as she claimed, she never liked having to work hard, but she loves to sew and occasionally sing.

likes: sewing, fashion, and music

dislikes: anything disgusting, bad songs, and unintelligible ponies.

strengths: making clothes, being fashionable, helping her friends.

weaknesses: trying to find even ground with others, NOT being a fashionista, trying to not annoy others.

(guys, the underscores aren't working, so I'm going to use parentheses to indicate character changes)

Name: Forest Striker

Age: 17

Parents: Fluttershy and Big Macintosh

No Siblings

Element of Control: Charity

Best Friend: Gemstone

Cousin: Brittle Apple

Personality: A lot like her mother, Forest Striker wasn't very social and helped take care of the animals, And she occasionally helped her father with knocking the apples off of trees, and Forest was usually picked on at school, that is, until one of her school bullies started to pick on Gemstone... Forest hates when others mess with her friends, and a lot like her mother, Forest could give the scariest death stare you've ever seen (scarier than LUIGI'S!), even dealing with an angered chimera with her stare, She also enjoys helping disadvantaged, homeless, and injured ponies through charities as well.

Pet: A friendly, optimistic Ferret who's named Pixel. (post in the reviews below if you know which YouTuber this references)

Likes: animals, helping others, creating charities to help those in need

Dislikes: Death, Bullies, and poachers

Strengths: Getting animals to help, Healing the wounded (without using magic, of course), and helping friends

weaknesses: acting tough, trying to leave animals to die, stopping others from doing something.

(character change)

Name: Slip Stream

Age: 19

Parents: Rainbow Dash and... Soarin'?

now I know what you're thinking, isn't Soarin' Brittle Apple's Father? The answer is, yes, he is the Father of both Brittle and Slipstream, but I know what you're thinking: HOW, or more importantly, why? you see my dear Watson (lol Sherlock Holmes) one day While the Wonderbolts were preforming in Ponyville after a performance Rainbow Dash and Applejack went to see Soarin' (the 2 had become friends with him) and when they found him a thought appeared in Applejack's mind and she secretly told Rainbow Dash after they had to leave. A few days later they had invited Soarin' to chat and when he got there, well, I'll let your minds decide what happened after that.

Family: Soarin', Rainbow Dash, technically Applejack, and her half-brother Brittle

Personality: Like her mother, Slip Stream was over self-confident, but always helped her friends if they were in trouble, even if it was self degrading sometimes. A lot like her father, however, she LOVED to eat pie, her favorite pie flavor would be lemon meringue pie. Slip Stream always just loved to fly around, also she had created her own version of the sonic rainboom, the Plasmic Explosion, whilst she is amazing at executing it, there's a slight mishap in the skill however, whenever she completes it, she somehow loses quite a bit of blood, but not enough to be Fatal.

Likes: awesome things, flying, hanging out with friends.

Dislikes: the after effect of the plasmic explosion, a party without any pie, storms.

strengths: speed in the air, air maneuvering, flying

weaknesses: running, staying strong, standing after a plasmic explosion.

A/N: Sorry about the late update, School's been a real pain, I hope you all understand, next chapter will finally begin the story.


	6. Finally, the first actual chapter!

A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to make this story an anthro story, don't hate me for it, it's just my personal favorite type of pony form.

Kevlar walked into sugar cube corner where his friends where waiting for him "Heh, sorry I'm late guys... I got caught up in my book again and forgot the time" Bloody simply rolled his eyes at what Kevlar had to say.

"Just stop messing around with your books and hurry up man, what do you even read huh?"

Kevlar just chuckled before he responded "well-"

the others all cut him of "WE DON'T CARE!"

Kevlar was taken back by the sudden loudness before responding "Alright alright, let's just get some food, I'm starving."

They all agreed to that and got themselves some pie. (brittle's recommendation, of course)

After eating some pie Kevlar decided to split from the group for a bit, "I'll be back in a bit, I'm off to Dinky Do's house"

Diamond laughed a bit, "Kevlar, when are you ever going to finally spend a night with her?" at hearing that, all of them except Kevlar laughed at the joke that came out of Diamond's face.

Kevlar simply responded with "Ha ha, very funny, now would you shut up!? *facehoof* just... just wait for me wherever, I'll be back with Dinky later" (Dinky is 4 years older than Kevlar and is his marefriend)" see you later guys!" Kevlar said to them before running off to Dinky's home, hoping she'd be there, waiting for him.

A few minutes later Kevlar Finally arrived at Dinky's house to see her waiting for him, when she noticed him she walked up and gave him a quick kiss before speaking "Hi Kevlar, good to see you!" (Kevlar's mask is designed to cover only MOST of his face, whilst keeping his mouth uncovered so he can eat without taking off his mask, or kiss his marefriend.

"Hi Dinky, how are you doing?" Kevlar asked, a smirk on his face.

"I'm doing pretty good... so, uh... Kevlar" Dinky started to ask, kind of nervous.

"What is it, Dinky?" Kevlar asked, tilting his head slightly

Dinky hesitated before continuing "Um," Kevlar notices Dinky starting to blush "You want to come over tonight?" Dinky asked, A sheepish grin on her face Kevlar couldn't believe it, was she thinking of what he thought she's thinking of?

Kevlar was stunned for about a minute before responding "uhhhhh, sure, I guess, why not," he said, a more steady grin appearing on Dinky's face "although, tell me, why do you exactly want me to come over?" at hearing that part a sharper grin appeared on Dinky's face and she leaned up to his ear before responding

"Oh I don't want to ruin the surprise" she said in a slightly sensual tone of voice.

at hearing that Kevlar smirked and chuckled "Oh don't worry my dear, you won't surprise me, the fact I'm part changeling allows me to sense where and the intensity of any love, especially how strong yours is for me." Kevlar said with a growing smirk.

Dinky just backed up and looked at him with annoyance "You really know how to ruin a surprise, especially since you started learning to control the changeling part of you."

Kevlar chuckled "Yeah yeah Dinky, let's continue talking about this later, the others are waiting for us." Dinky agreed quickly and gave Kevlar another quick kiss before grabbing his right arm and walked with him to find the others

after about 15 minutes of searching they found the others, other than Diamond, hanging out at the park Kevlar and Dinky assumed that Diamond had to go deal with some other incompetent guards... again. when they reached the others Kevlar asked "Hey guys, wheres Diamond at?" at hearing Kevlar say that, Brittle had a slight frown on his face.

"Apparently he has to lead the defense against some sort of uprising against Princess Celestia."

Kevlar was shocked a first at what he had heard "W-what?! who would rebel against Celestia, or even any of the princesses for that matter!"

Bloody gave a worried look "I feel it's something most older ponies are well acquainted with... Tirek, who has managed to get some ponies to join him in return for him to not steal he power from any of them."

Kevlar gave a scared look "TIREK IS BACK?! When does he plan to attack?"

Brittle spoke before Bloody could "scouts say he won't attack for another 2 days, and don't worry, he has not absorbed anypony's power yet, so he's still weak. Thankfully"

Kevlar sighed in relief "we won't have to chase down Diamond to help him until tomorrow, so I can hang out with Dinky for a while longer before there's a chance of me dying"

they all laughed a bit at that before Dinky spoke "Oh don't worry, you won't die, and we will be able to spend some more time together later, I'll be waiting over at my house for when you're done Kevlar, I'll see you guys later!"

Kevlar gave Dinky a quick kiss "See you later Dinky." he said with a smile on his face.

Dinky smiled and responded "Don't forget tonight, you hear?" at hearing that Kevlar just smirked and nodded, wondering at what all Dinky will have ready for when he reaches her house later that night.

After Dinky had left the others Slip Stream spoke up "what's going on between you 2 tonight Kevlar, finally decided it was time to spend the night with your marefriend?" she asked, getting the others to laugh slightly.

Kevlar just sighed and responded "Alright, so? What are you going to do about it?" Kevlar said with a slight look of anger on his face.

Forest spoke before any of the others for once "We were only teasing you Kevlar, don't worry, at least I will stop, I can't make any promises on the others though..." as she turned her head to give a glare to the others, causing them to involuntarily take a step back.

Kevlar quickly responded after that "Well, it seems like it's getting late, I'll see you all later, I'm off to Dinky's."

As they all told Kevlar goodbye he couldn't help but wonder what Dinky had in store for him, as he walked to Dinky's house... unaware of the catastrophe that would happen the following day.

A/N: HUZZAH! Rebellion chapter one is finally out! Praise Celestia as she allows you all to read this tale! I hope you all liked the first official chapter!


End file.
